El silencio de un testigo
by Mrs. Inadaptada
Summary: Es su mismo silencio quien la lleva a los brazos del asesino.


_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Vuelo interrumpido.

* * *

><p>Flaky abrió la puerta y vio a Giggles bajo ésta, moviendo el pie derecho frenéticamente con sus estiladas cejas fruncidas. Ella tragó saliva, podía sentir que ahí venía un sermón de los grandes por parte de la chica de cabello rosa. ¿Sobre qué? no tenía idea, pero aseguraba que era por un error que cometió y que ni ella se dio cuenta.<p>

Estaba acostumbrada a siempre meter la pata.

—¿Q-Quieres pasar? —lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

—¿P-Perdón?

—¡No me has llamado! —exclamó ésta, bastante furiosa.

Saltó en su lugar por el grito y después ocultó la cabeza entre sus frágiles y pequeños hombros, con los ojos humedecidos por el grito de Giggles. Pero su amiga no se creyó nada y mantuvo la misma mueca.

—Ya no tengo celular.

—¿Qué? —soltó sorprendida Giggles, mirando impactada a la pelirroja.

Flaky no le miró.

—S-Se me perdió. No lo he podido encontrar.

—¿Se te ha perdido el celular en tu casa? ¡Ja! —la de ojos purpuras mostró una sonrisa socarrona—. Claro, claro.

—E-Es cierto —repitió Flaky, mordiendo un poquito sus labios.

No era buena para mentir. Para alguien que engañaba con facilidad como Giggles sus mentiras eran patéticas.

—Aja. Mira Flaky, si no me quisiste llamar sólo dímelo, no me voy a molestar...

—Ya te dije que se me ha perdido el teléfono —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

La mano de Flaky se tornó con fuerza alrededor de la manilla de la puerta

—No miento.

—Está bien, pero no te enojes, ¿vale? He estado preocupada por ti —Giggles se recargó en el umbral, con sus ojos detrás de la figura de Flaky.

La casa estaba un poco desordenada, algo que a Giggles le parecía extraño. Flaky era una obsesiva con la limpieza. El corredor principal estaba infestado con bolsas negras que, debía suponer, estaban llenas con basura o ropa sucia.

Puso más atención en la fachada de Flaky. De no ser por los pantalones flojos que usaba podría decir que todo estaba bien, pero las ojeras que colgaban debajo de sus ojos le indicaron que algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Has estado bien?

—¿Eh? —articuló, parpadeando un poco, como si en algún momento se hubiera perdido en algún hoyó que la llevó en un lugar perdido en el tiempo. Sonrió al notar la mueca de Giggles—. E-Estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—N-No he estado durmiendo bien porque he tenido mucho trabajo.

—Entonces deberías decirle al abusador de Lumpy que te dé vacaciones.

—Uh, sí... c-creo que hablaré con él —enseñó una sonrisa; una sonrisa que le hizo falta brillo—. Lamento si te preocupe, Giggles, pero en verdad me encuentro bien. No debiste darte la vuelta hasta aquí.

—Lo hice porque me preocupabas. Flaky, ¿en serio, todo está bien?

—E-Estupendamente bien. No hay nada malo, te lo aseguro.

—Haré como que te creo.

—Estoy bien —suspiró harta, alzando un poco los ojos, dejando ver a Giggles el interior de sus ojos como el rubí—. Sólo estoy cansada.

—Uhm…

—Ahora, puedes irte, Giggles.

—Está bien —se dio por vencida la chica amante del rosa—, por esta vez me voy, pero no creas que te desharás de mí Flaky. Vendré mañana para asegurarme que todavía sigas respirando —se dio la vuelta, la falda que traía voló con gracia y a Flaky le robó la mirada sus colores brillantes.

—Como quieras —logró musitar al ver la figura de Giggles marcharse con el último brillo del sol.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta con miedo de que ésta emitiera ruido. Todo volvía a estar cerrado. Ella estaba atrapada de nuevo, entre las paredes que conformaban su hogar y que en unos cuantos días se habían transformado en la prisión de sus pesadillas.<p>

Flaky soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones con violentas respiraciones, con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas.

—S-Se ha ido —murmuró en medio del silencio.

El sonido de la silla moverse bruscamente hizo que se encogiera en su lugar y el rozar del frío del metal cortante estremeció su piel.

—Bien.

Escuchó la respuesta de él, demasiado cerca de su oído, con su respirar calmado y con los labios rozando su cabello. Intentó no moverse mucho, porque sabía lo molesto que él se ponía cada vez que desobedecía sus mandatos.

Cada vez que enfrentaba su autoridad y se rehusaba a cumplir sus caprichos.

—No quiero volver a escuchar el sonido del timbre —el agarre con el arma punzante se afianzó y Flaky ahogó un chillido de miedo.

Quiso asentir con seguridad, decirle que no volvería a suceder. Pero si se movía, la cuchilla le cortaría la piel.

—E-Ella no regresará.

—Eso espero —la presión desapareció y el calor de él también.

Pudo contar los pasos que dio para llegar a la sala, el sonido del sofá mullirse cuando él se dejó caer sin cuidado, los gruñidos molestos al buscar el control remoto y después el sonido de la televisión ser prendida.

Flaky se quedó en el mismo lugar, las rodillas le temblaban y el corazón no se calmaba. Todo daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, de huir. Pero era imposible. No importaba el lugar al que fuera, él estaría siempre ahí, detrás de ella, con el cuchillo en la mano, listo para hundirse en su pecho y quitarle la vida.

Era conocida por su mala suerte, por siempre caer en el peor de los escenarios. Flaky no esperaba ver a qué tanto su vida era una cadena de tragedias, de una por una que la despedazaban lentamente.

—Tengo hambre... ¿No vas a hacer nada de comer?, ¿esperas a que yo lo haga?

—¡Y-Ya voy! —gritó.

Se movió del lugar y fue a la cocina, sin darle una mirada, sin ver esos ojos amarillos teñidos de locura y sadismo.

Removió entre los platos sucios y buscó en las lacenas algo que hacer de comer. Notó una botella entera de maní y tragó saliva. Buscó de nuevo en otros cajones y se topó con lo mismo. ¿Qué era aquello? A ella nunca le gustó la crema de cacahuate, ¿entonces, por qué había tantos frascos?

_«—Antes de irme, Flaky querida, te he dejado un "manjar" en tus lacenas. ¡Disfrútalo!»._

Maldito abusador de su jefe, Lumpy. Su bromita a ella le iba a costar caro. Para el hombre de cabello azul le pareció gracioso dejar esos frascos con maní, pero ahora no era nada gracioso, porque tenía a un loco homicida —perseguido por el FBI, policía, CIA y las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses— protegido en su departamento. Protegido. Y ella lo estaba protegiendo.

Se puso nerviosa, sobre todo cuando el volumen de la tele disminuyó. Flaky corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cocina en busca de comida, pero todo estaba vacío y no había nada comestible a excepción del maní y a la basura orgánica en el interior de las bolsas.

Empezó a ser presa del pánico, él no tardaría en venir y ver que ocurría con la jodida comida.

Flaky llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, estirando sus cabellos rojizos hasta sentir el dolor de éstos ser jalados. Si no encontraba algo pronto, para cuando Giggles viniera se encontraría con su cadáver.

Hizo ejercicios de respiración; respiró hondo y luego dejaba fluir, lo hizo de nuevo y continúo hasta que los nervios se calmaron. Sólo un poco.

Tenía que pensar. No era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero si quería vivir otro día más, debía hacerlo.

El golpeteo en su ventana la hizo ver y notar como una paloma descansaba allí. La respiración de Flaky se pausó abruptamente. La paloma la veía con curiosidad, con sus ojos rojizos fijados en su figura. Ella no pudo despegarle los ojos de encima, ni tampoco de su buche bastante esponjado y gordito. Miró atrás, por la puerta que conducía a la cocina, donde se escuchaba la voz de un humorista decir chistes que tenían que ver con coños y pitos y sabe que babosadas más.

Volvió a ver al ave y tomó el cuchillo al otro lado.

Flaky fue a la ventana, con el mango del filoso instrumento fuertemente apretado. El animalillo le veía con curiosidad cada vez que se acercaba y ella mordía sus labios mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

Intentó no pensar en lo que hacía.

Intentó no sentir dolor cuando su mano atravesó el vidrio y tomó el pescuezo del animal.

Intentó no llorar cuando el ave se retorcía con brusquedad.

Intentó no sollozar cuando vio los ojitos de la paloma reflejar su figura.

Intentó no cerrar los ojos cuando el cuchillo dio el golpe certero.

Intentó no vomitar cuando la sangre salpicó a su rostro.

Intentó dejar de sentirse humana por un momento.

"Ya ha volado lo suficiente".

Intentó_ justificarse._

* * *

><p>Flaky deslizó el plato por la mesa, sirvió agua en un vaso limpio y le colocó todo lo que él necesitara para comer. Se mantuvo al otro lado de la mesa, limpiándose la sangre de la ropa y de las mejillas. Le vio, vio esos ojos amarillentos que no dejaban de mirarle con ese sentimiento que no quería reconocer como interés. Quiso creer que él la seguía mirando como la primera vez, con sarcasmo, sadismo y burla, no con otro tinte.<p>

—P-Provecho —murmuró.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, alzando las cejas.

Tomó un tenedor y lo clavó en el pedazo de carne que estaba en el plato. Lo alzó y lo volteó, curioso.

—U-Una paloma.

Rió y dejó caer bruscamente la carne sobre el plato, mirándola.

—Tú sí que eres un caso.

—Disfrute su comida.


End file.
